Balrogs and Bunny Rabbits
by Serendi
Summary: Elrohir feels taht his mother had left him for good and that he will never see her again. Elrond is on his own to make him feel better. a short cute fic. may be one shot, with a balrog cameo.


Pale moonlight shone through a wide window across two small beds. Each of the beds contained a single small identical elfling. One of them was peacefully asleep, clutching a small stuffed, well worn bunny rabbit. The other turned on his side and let out a sigh. How could his brother, his own twin, sleep? Didn't he know that she was gone? Didn't he care? Yes Ada had come in and told them a story and sang a few songs but still, it wasn't nanna. Tears welled up in the small elfling's grey eyes. She'd be gone three days now. This was the longest time he'd ever been without her. How could she leave him here? Why did she have to go? He could have come along. He would have been good. How could she? Was she really going to let the Balrog under his bed eat him? Would he ever make cookies with her again? Was she ever going to come back?

Just then the Balrog decided to wake up for the night. He growled and stretched out his long sharp claws. The tiny elfling could hear his jaws snapping. The bed shook as the monster started to climb out of his dark lair under the bed. The elfling's eyes got wide, his lips started to tremble. Its going to eat me, I know it is. It's really hungry tonight. Oh no, no, go away, go back to sleep! Leave me alone. Don't you know my Nanna's gone?

The Balrog didn't really care, he was hungry. He gave a rumbling growl that shook the elfling's bed and prepared to leap out and snatch the tiny morsel in his snapping jaws. Just as he was going to jump, the elfling bolted out of the bed and ran full speed out of his bedroom. The Balrog sat down with a sigh. He was so looking forward to snacking on a tender elfling tonight. Sure, he could always go and eat the other, but he couldn't hurt a bunny rabbit. Yes, it was rather embarrassing being a Balrog and all, but, have you ever looked eye to eye with one of those cute little things. He just couldn't eat it. It just wasn't possible.

The elfling however was oblivious to the Balrog's problem with bunny rabbits. He ran as fast as his little legs would take him, thinking that the Balrog was behind him snapping his jaws at his heels. He just knew that it was behind him. It had to be, it always came after him. The elfling put on an extra burst of speed and ran into his parent's room. He quickly shut the door behind him, stopping the Balrog, and looked for his Ada. Surely he was here. He had to be. The elfling looked around with wide eyes. His Ada wasn't in the bed, he wasn't in the bathroom, and he wasn't even on the balcony. Tears welled up in the grey eyes. No, it can't be. Ada couldn't have left too. He promised he'd be here. He said only nanna was going. But he wasn't here.

Small pink lips began to tremble. The tears started to overflow. The elfling sat down in the middle of the bid room, his breath coming in hiccups. How? Why? How could Ada do this? First nanna now him? What was he going to do? His parents had left him, left him for the Balrog to get! How could they? Didn't they care? Sobs started to come from the elfling as he realized he was alone. Alone with a Balrog outside the door.

Meanwhile in the library

"Milord, call me crazy but you just might be more comfortable in your bed rather than hunched over a table." Erestor said, gently shaking Lord Elrond's shoulder.

"Wha.. Oh, yes I believe you are right. It would be more comfortable." Elrond shook his head and stood. "I didn't realize the late hour."

"Yes, well, with Celebrian gone, you don't exactly have someone keeping track of your bedtime now do you."

Elrond chuckled "no there isn't."

"Good night milord,"

"Good night Erestor"

Elrond stretched and started out for his rooms. I can't believe I fell asleep in the library. Am I really that tired? Celebrian would have my head if she ever found out. Ai, I miss already. She's only been gone for three days but it feels like more. I can't wait till she comes back. I'm sure the twins can't either.

As Elrond neared his room he began to be aware of something, or rather someone, crying.

He slowly approached his children's door and listen. No, it's not coming from in there. Where was the crying coming from? He turned and walked to his rooms. The crying grew louder. Ah, it's in there. What can be wrong? One of them must have had a nightmare.

He opened his door to find a small elfling sitting in the middle of his floor sobbing his little heart out. "Oh, Elladan, what wrong? Why are you crying?"

He quickly crossed the room and scooped up his son and sat down on the bed.

"I'm…not Elladan, I'm Elrohir!" the crying child blurted out.

Elrond sighed "I'm sorry 'Ro. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

The small elfling just kept crying.

"'Ro, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare?"

The elfling still kept crying.

Elrond sighed and pulled his son closer to him and began to rock back and forth.

"Nanna's gone and she not coming back. And 'dan is just sleeping like it doesn't matter. But it does! I want my nanna back. I miss her. Why did she have to go away? Doesn't she love me? Does she want the Balrog to eat me? I want nanna!" Elrohir cried out becoming hysterical. "The Balrog tried to eat me and then you weren't in your room and I got scared. I want my nanna back. Cant you bring her back?"

Elrond looked down at Elrohir, "oh ion nin, nanna hasn't left you for good. She went back to Lothlorien to visit one of her friends who is getting married. She's coming back. She would never leave you. Never ever, ever. The reason she didn't take you this time is because you would be in the way. And there wouldn't be hardly anything for you to do."

"But we could've played with grand atara and –"

"n'uma, 'Ro. Your grandparents are leaving at the end of the week for Mirkwood to see King Thranduil. We told you this. Your nanna is just going to her friends wedding and coming back. There would be nothing for you to do. And you would only be in the way."

Elrohir sniffed and took a deep breath.

"She still loves me?'

'Of course she does. That will never change. She will always love you. As will I. you know that 'Ro. Don't you?" Elrond replied looking into his sons eyes.

Elrohir nodded his head. "I … I know, I was just worried that… and then the Balrog came out and tried to eat me… and you weren't here and…"

"Shush, 'Ro. be still. It not worth getting worked up over. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. I feel asleep in the library. The Balrog isn't real Elrohir, its all in your mind. Nothing is going to hurt you. I would never let anything hurt you. Much less something that is in your very room."

"But I heard it growl… it sounded hungry" Elrohir replied looking up at his Ada in fear. "It was really going to eat me, I promise. That's why I ran in here, cause I knew you would make it go away. You always make the bad things go away."

"And I always will 'Ro, I always will." Elrond replied brushing stray hairs off of Elrohir sweaty, sticky face.

"I know Ada." Elrohir replied with a yawn.

"Let me get a wash rag to wash your face and then you can go back to bed." Elrond said.

He gently laid Elrohir down on the soft bed and walked to his bathroom to fetch a wet rag. When he had returned Elrohir had already fallen asleep. Elrond sat down and gently washed his son's face and smiled

"Amin mela lle Elrohir."

"Amin mela lle Ada" a sleepy voice replied

Elrond smiled again and set the wet rag down. He bent down and picked up Elrohir.

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you? I mean, the Balrog might still be waiting for me and I don't want to get eaten and all…"

"Of course you can. I wouldn't want to feed you to the Balrog. You'll just make him sick." Elrond teased. He eased down onto the bed and slid Elrohir over to make room for him.

"Thank you Ada'

"Anytime 'Ro. That's what I'm here for."

"I know" Elrohir yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good" Elrond whispered. He laid a kiss on Elrohir's cheek and lay down next to him. He pulled the blankets over the two of them and pulled his son closer.

"Amin mela lle 'Ro, amin mela lle"

Amin Mela Lle- I love you


End file.
